


Temptation

by Johandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, It’s just fantasy, Kamski knows how to piss Hank off, M/M, Possessive Hank, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual stuff doesn’t actually happen, jealous hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY CALLED ‘THE CREATOR’ - CHAPTER UPDATE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS!)“Can’t help it though...” he started turning towards the window but speaking loud enough for Hank to hear. “That perfect, smooth, pale skin would look delicious spread over my red bed sheets.”Hank stopped in his track, his blood boiling with rage.Kamski shares his ideas of what he’d do to a certain android detective. Hank isn’t happy about it.STARTS WHEN HANK & CONNOR VISIT KAMSKI.FIC BASED ON MY PERSONAL PLAYTHROUGH CHOICES!





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!

Lieutenant Hank Anderson considered himself an honest, sometimes brutally honest man. When he had an opinion that he knew was correct and righteous, no argument could steer him away from it.

So Hank was being completely honest with himself when he knew he didn’t like the look of Elijah Kamski, the genius behind CyberLife, behind the androids...

Behind the _D_ _eviants_.

Of course, when first entering the mastermind’s ‘humble abode’, he hadn’t decided how he felt yet. He was most impressed with the ST200 Android, a beautiful and young lady who had opened the door for them, and the interior decor, making it clear that someone with _a lot_ of money lived here.

But as soon as Connor and himself entered the next room, with the large windows, red pool and-

Two other beautiful, blonde girls...

Hank internally groaned, immediately assuming:

‘So he’s _this_ kind of prick..’

At least one (Hank at least _hoped_ one) of those girls was a sex-bot of sorts, why else would you have more androids, as a young, wealthy man, living alone, who clearly only needs one assistant?

The thought made Hank shudder.

Kamski, with no shame, exits the pool as one of the blonde androids behind him holds up a black, expensive looking bathrobe up for him to slip into.  
Connor wanders, close of course, looking out the window at the snow.

Instead of immediately greeting Hank or Connor, Kamski walks towards the window, fixing his hair. Hank wants to scoff, but he also wants to get information and not be kicked out, no matter what this prick is like.

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson,” Hank begins, then motions towards his partner. “This is Connor.”

Kamski looks unimpressed and Hank wonders if it’s just his resting face, as in all magazines, he has the same bored expression, and it didn’t help Hank’s first impression of the guy.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, we’re investigating Deviants,” Hank says. “I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

As Hank speaks, Kamski is looking down, taking in what the Lieutenant is saying. He is silent and pauses before speaking.

“Deviants... fascinating, aren’t they?” he says finally, speaking in an amused tone. “Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will.”

“Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable,” Kamski continues, glancing at the blonde android, Chloe, who had brought Hank and Connor inside. “Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.”

Kamski then chuckles. “Isn’t it ironic?”

Hank raised his eyebrows. Kamski had to be the only human finding the whole ordeal funny.

“We need to understand how androids become Deviants,” Connor says, direct and to the point. Kamski looks at the brunet. “Do you know anything that could help us?”

“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics,” Kamski states simply. “Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?”

“Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy,” Hanks says, ignoring the question. “The machines you created may be planning a revolution.”

As he’s speaking, Hank notices Kamski’s attention drift away as he looks towards Connor instead, looking intrigued by the boy. Hank is internally pissed at this, but he continues to speak anyway.

“Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.” Hank can’t help but hope they can just leave. He knows it sounds bad on report, but he really doesn’t like the way Kamski is looking at his-.. not _his_ , just.. he doesn’t like how he’s looking at Connor.

Almost only to piss Hank off, Kamski doesn’t look away from Connor, in fact, he doesn’t even answer or acknowledge Hank’s question. Instead...

“What about _you_ , Connor?”

Kamski’s voice had changed from bored, yet amused, to genuinely interested. He walks towards him.  
Connor’s face changes the smallest bit with confusion, not used to actually being asked his opinion on any matter, by any human.  
Hank, despite usually being honest, denies any slight anger he may or may not have felt in this moment.

“Whose side are you on?”

Connor overcomes the slight confusion.

“I have no side,” he states simply, deciding staying neutral was best. “I was designed to stop Deviants and that’s what I intend to do.”

Kamski seems to stifle a short laugh, however the laugh conveys more mockery than amusement.

“Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say,” Kamski says, showing clearly that he wanted a different answer from the android. Hank frowns in suspicion as the international genius steps closer to Connor.  
“But you... what do you _really_ want?”

Hank doesn’t miss how Connor almost hesitates before answering, something strange for his partner, who always seemed to have a response.

“What _I_ want is not important,” Connor says, trying to stay on track with why he and Hank were actually there in the first place, however he falters through the sentence.

Kamski seems to notice this as his stare rests on Connor’s face. He then turns to his assistant.

“Chloe,” he calls, before looking back at Connor.

Chloe walks towards where the three men are and Kamski takes a few steps away from Connor. Hank tries not to show his relief.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test,” Kamski begins. Hank picks up on a certain new air of suspicion to his voice. “Mere formality.. simple question of algorithms and computing capacity.”

He moves Chloe so that she’s in front of Connor.

“What interests me.. is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it ‘the Kamski test’, it’s very simple, you’ll see..”

Kamski walks towards his android, one of many.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” From the way Kamski seemed to praise androids before, Hank found himself surprised the man referred to Chloe as _‘it’_. “One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.”

Kamski turned Chloe’s face towards him. “Young... and beautiful forever,” he observes, stroking her cheek, almost like a lover. “A flower that will never wither.”

Hank frowns when Kamski nonchalantly lets go all of a sudden and turns back to them. The admiration he seemed to be showing towards Chloe gone at the flip of a switch. Chloe turns her head back to its previous position.

“But what is it really?” he then asks rhetorically. “Piece of plastic imitating a human?” Kamski then turns around to a small chest of drawers against the window. “Or a living being, with a soul.”

Hank moves to see what Kamski is reaching for in the drawer and his eyes widen when he sees a pistol. He shifts, slightly unnerved.

Kamski notices the discomfort and raises his arms, similar to surrendering. He then pushes Chloe by her shoulder, so that she kneels obediently.

“It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor,” Kamski announces, walking towards Connor. He then takes Connor’s right hand and slips the gun into his grasp. Hank steps uncomfortably to the side, but watches. Kamski raises Connor’s hand with the gun so that it aims at Chloe’s head.

He then stands behind Connor. “Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know,” he declares with slight sincerity.

Hank looks at his partner and Connor remains quiet.

“Or spare it.. if you feel its alive,” Kamski suggests unbothered as he walks behind Connor, slowly towards his left, staring all the while. “But, you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

Hank shook his head. “Okay, I think we’re done here,” he said, deciding enough is enough. Connor looked uncomfortable and he needed to be out of this situation. “Come on, Connor. Let’s go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.”

As Hank tried finishing that sentence and turning around to leave. Kamski interupted him, completely ignoring him. “What’s more important to you, Connor?” he continues. Connor is still and silent, but his heads turns towards Kamski. “Your investigation, or the life of this android?”

Hank watches as Connor’s LED flickers yellow with thought, concern and... distress? Yes, Hank can see. Connor is clealy distressed but remains quiet. Is Kamski enjoying this?

“Decide who you are,” Kamski whispers and moves closer to Connor again. “An obedient machine, or a living being..”  
Kamski’s eyes remain intently on Connor. “..endowed with free will.”

“That’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving,” Hank raises his voice and turns to leave again, expecting Connor to follow like the puppy he’s been for the past days.

“Pull the trigger,” Kamski whispers in determination, his hand resting on Connor’s shoulder in encouragement.

“Connor! _Don’t!_ ” Hanks demands, voice unwavering.

“..and I’ll tell you what you wanna know.” This whisper from Kamski was borderline sensual and Hank was ready to punch him before..

Connor takes a shaky breath and turns the gun away from Chloe, handing it to Kamski, much to Hanks’s relief.

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Kamski whispers, keeping the sensuality from before and including amusement. He takes the gun back.

The sound of water alerts Hank that even the two other Chloes in the pool were watching this. Kamski continues to stare at Connor, a curl of his lips visible.

“CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity is itself a _Deviant_ ,” the intrigue in Kamski’s voice made Hank want to glare already, but the smirk on his face was almost unbearable.

“I’m..” Connor starts, troubled in his response and visibly unsettled. “I’m not a Deviant.”

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission,” Kamski claims, as he helps Chloe up. “You saw a living being in this android.” He gestures for Chloe to then leave.

“You showed empathy,” Kamski walked towards Connor again, getting right up close, his voice soft but sensuous. Hank felt sick. “I wonder what other emotions you can show me?” Kamski murmurs, reaching his hand up to cup Connor’s chin. “I could show you something fun..” He smirked at Connor’s LED flickering his confusion again.

“Alright, that’s it!” Hank announced marching forward and grabbing Connor back, jerking him away from Kamski. “Go outside to the car, Connor. _Now_.”

Connor wanted to reason with Hank, but there was a different kind of danger in Hank’s voice that he hadn’t heard before. Connor left, taking once last glance at Hank.

Hank turned back and glared at Kamski. “What the hell was that!” he sneered, not wanting an answer in particular. “You’ve already got your fuckin’ robots, leave mine alone!” Goddammit.

Kamski, feigning innocence, raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t realise he was yours, Lieutenant, otherwise I wouldn’t have tried anything.”

Hank sighed angrily. “Yeah? well, you’ll do well to remember.”

As Hank turned around to leave, for the third time today, Kamski decided he didn’t want this particular game to end.

“Can’t help it though...” he started turning towards the window but speaking loud enough for Hank to hear. “That perfect, smooth, pale skin would look _delicious_ spread over my red bed sheets.”

Hank stopped in his track, his blood boiling with rage.

“He’s like a puppy, isn’t he?” Kamski continued. “That look of innocence when he’s confused, his big brown eyes..”

Hank thought of what his psychiatrist told him, about counting to ten, controlling his anger..

“Hell, Connor’s got the figure of one of the fucking whores down at the Eden Club!” Kamski laughed, then stopped voice going low. “What I wouldn’t give to see that body covered in my c–,” 

“Shut up,” Hank growled dangerously.

Kamski kept his smug grin up. “What? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it!” he continued. “Only after meeting him a while ago, all the thoughts haven’t been able to leave me.”

“What it would be like,” Kamski thought out loud. “To spread him out on the bed, his pale skin exposed completely to me alone.”

“I’ve already imagined those pretty pink lips, I’d tease him, bite at his lips till he’d whine for me to just kiss him..”

“Androids don’t feel shit!” Hank yelled.

Kamski laughed. “Oh, but Deviants do, Lieutenant, and don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t make your pretty partner _writhe_.”

“You better shut your fuckin–,”

“I wonder how sweetly he’d moan and whine for the slightest bit of contact?” Kamski ignored Hank. “I’d make him beg.. hell, I bet he’d plead to suck my cock. That mouth needs occupying and he looks like one of those sluts who knows how to use it.”

Hank cursed his mind for picturing those investigations where Connor would lick his fingers.

“I’d ask him if he’s sure he can handle it, my thick cock might be too big for the sweet little thing,” Kamski imagined. “‘Please let me suck you, sir, I can handle it!’” Kamski then mocked Connor’s voice.

Hank had enough and marched angrily towards the exit. He didn’t need to listen to this!

“Have you ever wondered what he’d feel like?” Kamski called.

‘Just leave, Hank,’ he thought. ‘You don’t have to listen to this.’

“Androids self-lubricate, Lieutenant,” Kamski announced informatively. “Connor would be soaking fucking wet if you tease him enough in all the right places, his pretty pink nipples, his touch-starved dick... his tight, empty entrance.”

Hank would never forgive himself for not opening that goddamn door and walking through it.

“I’d slowly tease that entrance, whispering in his ear as I do so.. I’d love to see his face heat up with embarrassment as I’d call him a _dirty little slut_ , a whore for this dick.. then shove three fingers inside of him at once and watch his face contort in pleasure as he’d gasp.”

“Can you see it, Lieutenant? Hear it?” Kamski grinned. “See his arms wrap desperately around me? Hear his high-pitched voice beg for more? For bigger? For me?”

Hank was quiet as he swallowed. He could feel his blood boil and heart pound. Why hadn’t he left yet? Connor was waiting in the car.

“He’d beg so prettily for my cock, so goddamn desperately that I’d have no choice but to deliver!” Kamski now walked slowly towards Hank. “I’d give no warning however, shove in right when he’s in the middle of speaking, cut him off and make him scream. No, I’d make him **_cry_** ,” Kamski growled lowly, watching Hank’s shoulders tense.

“He’s not just some fuckin’ whore,” Hank spat, turning to face Kamski. “Who the fuck says he’ll do anything you want? You don’t even fuckin’ know him.”

Kamski smirked. “I’m his creator,” he grinned. “I know every single one of his features. I know how to make him nothing more than a wailing slut.”

Hank opened the door with such velocity, the door swung backwards and hit the inside wall. He barged out of the house towards his car, where Connor was in the fromt seat.

When Hank got in the driver’s seat, he angrily forced his seatbelt on, ignoring Connor’s inquisitive look. “Lieutenant, your blood pressure has risen by–,” Connor started but was interrupted. “Not now Connor,” Hank ordered gruffly.

A tap on the passenger’s window took Connor’s attention and he turned to see Elijah Kamski. Connor scrolled the window down.

“By the way,” Kamski began, glancing up and down Connor with a small smirk. “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs.” Connor processed this and nodded.

“Great, now back off, we’re leaving,” Hank growled, turning on his car’s engine, eager to leave the monstrosity of what had just happened. “Of course, Lieutenant,” Kamski nodded with false sincerity. He then looked to Connor again and smiled with smugness. “I hope to see you again soon, Connor.”

Kamski stood back to watch the car leave his property and he could’ve sworn he could see Hanks’s glare in the side mirror.

Connor was quiet for maybe five minutes of the journey back to the station. “Lieutenant, did something happen with Mr Kamski while I waited outside?” he asked, trying not to push any pressure points.

Hank sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “S’nothing, kid,” he assured. “Just... don’t go back to Kamski.”

Connor’s LED conveyed his confusion yet again, but he stayed silent, but let a small smile curl on his lips.

Hank pretended not to see it and hoped the way his cheeks heated up wasn’t visible.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Detroit: Become Human fic!  
> It’s been a year since I’ve written fanfiction, so this is definitely gonna suck, I’m sorry...  
> Some feedback, comments and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated, thank you!  
> (You don’t have to though!)
> 
> And thank you for clicking on this fic in the first place, you’re a wonderful human being [or android ;) ]. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
